She's SoQuirky
by Idiots make me sneeze
Summary: People say that when you fall in love that person is perfect in everyway and form, Sesshomaru doesn't believe a word people say not after dating Higurashi Kagome
1. Prologue

Hey this is the cutest fic I just thought of while listening to Avril Lagvine it just came you'll love it.

Warning: nothing really for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does…

Summary: Most people say that when you fall in love that person is perfect, but Sesshomaru doesn't believe a damn word people say after getting to know Higurashi Kagome.

She's so…..Quirky

By: I.M.M.S

Prologue: Will you be my girlfriend

Staring at the woman across from him he couldn't help but smile faintly they'd been on four dates so far and she was turning out to be a dream come true a total perfect match.

Not a thing about her bothered him he just knew nothing would either; his stoicism didn't even faze her. She was perfect he was perfect so why wasn't he asking her the question yet?

"Kagome"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to Sesshomaru!"

The problem was solved she was now his girlfriend and maybe his future wife could this get any better for him?

So how did you like the prologue hope it was good and don't worry it's supposed to be that short, anyway go and read the next chapter I'm not that cruel as to not type the prologue as little as it is and not have a full length chapter along with it.


	2. Quirks 1&2

I forgot to inform you minna that this story probably won't be that long, though if you have any ideas feel welcome to share them.

Warning: nothing really for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does…

Summary: most people say that when you fall in love that person is perfect, but Sesshomaru doesn't believe a damn thing people say after meeting Higurashi Kagome.

Dedication: to SiB and S.p.O.d yes all the quirks are based on those two so if you enjoyed the laugh or you want to ask them if it's true pp them at Sibby4eva or S.4.E and S.p.O.d.

She's so…..Quirky

By: I.M.M.S

Chapter 1: quirk's 1&2

**Two weeks after **

The cool fall breeze blew over the couple casually walking along the busy sidewalk enjoying the fall weather. Pulling Kagome closer Sesshomaru enjoyed the warmth radiating off of her.

They'd been going out for two weeks now and still there were no problems except when she occasionally nibbled the skin on her lips but that was one thing no big deal. It didn't bother him that much.

"Hey Sess want to get some pizza?" Kagome questioned lazily she was comfortable in his arms; now Sesshomaru was totally confused didn't she once tell him she hated cheese.

"Kagome you told me you detested cheese" Sesshomaru pointed out passively, Kagome blushed a light pink.

"I do but I like pizza" Kagome argued, Sesshomaru's left eyebrow twitched.

"It's still cheese" Sesshomaru said dryly, Kagome pouted but dragged him to the pizza shop anyway.

What the hell! It was cheese the damn stuff was the same, what was the difference of it being on pizza. It was practically annoying that she claims to hate cheese so much that she's practically allergic then turns around and eats pizza.

Sitting in a booth the couple sat across from each other looking at the menu after ordering their drinks.

Pushing his annoyance aside he decided he just wanted to take pleasure in his time with Kagome since tomorrow he had to go back to the office.

"Did you want to get meat lovers?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome closed her eyes in thought before opening them and nodding.

The two talked while they waited, Kagome of course doing most of the talking as Sesshomaru listened. Pretty soon their waitress came with their large meat lovers pan pizza.

After five minutes of eating Sesshomaru's right side of his face was twitching out of control, yes it was because of Kagome right now she was driving him crazy. Why say yes to meat lovers if you're just going to pick everything off but the pepperonis and the sausages, her frickin plate was full of ham and salami.

Something about this was terribly agitating why couldn't she just have eaten the meat, he only suggested the pizza because he liked everything on it hell it was meat he was a dog.

"Kagome if you don't like this style of pizza why didn't you say so?" Sesshomaru questioned abruptly stopping the quaking of the right side of his face when she looked up at him, his right eye wouldn't stop but she couldn't tell.

"Huh? Oh I like it just not that kind of meat" Kagome stated before smiling sweetly, Sesshomaru nodded though it made no fucking sense to him at all.

Eating the salami and ham that Kagome passed to him he couldn't help but think that their definitely wouldn't be something else about her that bothered him.

* * *

Turning a sharp corner onto Shikon Street in his Mercedes Benz Sesshomaru smiled faintly it's been a week since the day at the pizza shop when he was tempted to strangle his lovable girlfriend.

Right now he was picking her up from her mother's house so they could go to a movie at the theater he just bought.

Pulling up to the Higurashi Shinto Shrine he spotted Kagome coming down the steps, those 200 hundred something steps were easier coming down than up for humans, but Kagome did it with ease one of the things he loved about Kagome.

Finally reaching the car she sat in the passenger seat a smile on her face as she leaned over and gave Sesshomaru a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey Sess" Kagome greeted happily, his lips twitched a bit before a full out smiled blossomed across his face.

"Hello Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he pulled off, Kagome looked out the window for a while before turning to Sesshomaru puppy eyes full in tact.

"Sess can I put on a cd?" Kagome pleaded though she had this talent where it sounded like asking, Sesshomaru glanced at her before nodding.

Smiling she pulled out her leper printed cd case, searching through all of her choices she finally picked out a turquoise colored cd and slipped it in his player.

Their was a quiet second before Sesshomaru's car speakers were blaring with blink182's last cd, giggling Kagome turned to the last song 'lost without you'.

"This song reminds me of you Sess" Kagome murmured, Sesshomaru winched it was hard to tell her he hated it when she said something so…sweet.

Taking that cd out Kagome quickly switched cd's to Utada Hikaru, she loved the song 'blue', Sesshomaru's brows furrowed okay so she liked two kinds of music that was okay.

**15 minutes later**

Okay so she liked every kind of music under the freaking sun including some country, why was she even listening to music in American she couldn't understand half the lyrics but knowing what the song was about was enough for her.

Sesshomaru massaged his temple as Kagome sung to Selena's 'I could fall in love with you' the girl was even singing something in Spanish, which to no avail he couldn't understand.

This was annoying nearly as freaking annoying as last week at the pizza shop what the hell?

He wondered briefly if he did anything that drove her absolutely crazy cause lately she was just out their, he didn't know what to do with her.

"Kagome that's enough" Sesshomaru impassively informed her; Kagome nodded and turned his cd player off.

"Sess do you have any Advil or something I'm getting another headache" Kagome asked as she massaged her own temple with her long nimble fingers, Sesshomaru reached over his eyes still on the road and opened the glove department for her.

Kagome quickly popped the Tylenol into her mouth and swallowed it down with the water she got from the gas station they stopped at not to long ago.

He hated that she had such headaches but she didn't go to the doctors lately so they didn't know what was wrong, he was worried about her and planned to outwardly drag to a doctor next week.

Arriving at the theater Sesshomaru got out and opened the door for Kagome, grasped her hand and locked the doors to his Mercedes Benz.

Upon entering Kagome dragged him over to the showcase asking him what he wanted to see, that was one other thing he loved about her she liked all kinds of moves especially action.

"Beowulf" Sesshomaru said Kagome nodded enthusiastically that was one of the movies she really wanted to see.

Grabbing a few snacks the two entered ready for an evening together.

Ok that was the first chapter hope you enjoyed it and I'm going to start writing the second right about now, understand that Sesshomaru is going to constantly be weighing the pros and cons of Kagome's personality. Yes I'll keep skipping around from weeks and months maybe years I'm doing it for a reason you'll understand at the end.

We haven't hit the obnoxious scale yet...


End file.
